Bridge Crossing/Gallery
Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.03 AM.png|One week ago. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.06.41 AM.png|Needle's cake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.07.50 AM.png|Fusion happens. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.08.29 AM.png|Needle's cake's solar flares. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.09.07 AM.png|The Earth is overshadowed! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.10.08 AM.png|Teardrop is blown away. Tree blocking Teardrop.jpeg|Teardrop is stopped by a tree. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.13.07 AM.png|What a windstorm! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.01 AM.png|"What?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.14.35 AM.png|"This all happened because of your cake, didn't it?" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.15.42 AM.png|KERWHAMMO! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.16.21 AM.png|"Uh oh!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.17.07 AM.png|Pop! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.18.25 AM.png|"Aaaah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.19.10 AM.png|The Cherries' Cake at Stake. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.24 AM.png|Uh oh. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.44 AM.png|Pop! Splat! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.22.11 AM.png|Pen, Pencil and Firey are safe. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.23.29 AM.png|The Announcer aims at the fireplace. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.24.35 AM.png|Whoops. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.25.21 AM.png|Fling. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.00 AM.png|The Final Four. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.26.43 AM.png|The Final Two!! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.11 AM.png|The first appearance of the TLC! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.28.51 AM.png|Woody falls into the TLC. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.01 AM.png|Announcer explains the contest. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.32.49 AM.png|Announcer continues explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.33.31 AM.png|Announcer keeps on explaining. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.35.02 AM.png|The teams confront the bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.02 AM.png|The bottom. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.37.32 AM.png|Eraser pushes Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.14 AM.png|Snowball flashbacks about GB. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.38.49 AM.png|SB's squiggly face. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.39.35 AM.png|GB jumps. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.31 AM.png|The bridge is falling! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.40.58 AM.png|"Oh no!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.41.22 AM.png|Pencil makes a dumb decision. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.12 AM.png|So does Match. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.37 AM.png|No bridge! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.43.19 AM.png|The second bridge. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.44.23 AM.png|"AAAAAH!" Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.45.37 AM.png|Wham! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.46.45 AM.png|Thunk. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.47.46 AM.png|SB, no! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.48.22 AM.png|The only way to get across. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.49.43 AM.png|Straws taped together! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.20 AM.png|Pen falls! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.50.49 AM.png|Zero to zero. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.17 AM.png|I see what you did there... Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.51.49 AM.png|Rip. Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.52.28 AM.png|Still at the bottom! Where'sgolfball.jpg Golfballssink.jpg Sodorocks.jpg mqdefaultCAY304WH.jpg|I love Needys! Capture2.JPG|Number of votes Capture153.PNG|Oops! Capture154.PNG|Well, I can slap too! Capture155.PNG|She deserved it. Capture177.PNG|I wonder what's happened inside. Capture178.PNG|An atom! Capture179.PNG|Where's the end of this cliff? Capture237.PNG|Didn't it, Needy? Capture238.PNG|What wrong did I call Needy, Needy? Capture240.PNG|Don't you Needy! Capture242.PNG|I love Needys! Capture3949583-4985943-8593.JPG|Nooooo!!!!! Captureg.JPG|JK, I have ice-cream cake. Captureh.JPG|Yeah, yeah, we know. Tiny Loser Chamber.JPG Hqdefault-06.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 5.39.37 PM.png|Cake at stake Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 5.40.18 PM.png|Vote counting Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 5.41.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 5.42.25 PM.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries